A real Smile
by milkyways99
Summary: Kau itu tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke dari Tim Kakashi ini!/ Apa aku memang tidak bisa?/Saat ini untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun aku tersenyum dengan tulus. /RnR?/SaiSaku/Friendship


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, but cerita ini asli milik saya!

Pair : Sai x Sakura x Team 7

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship and Drama

Warnings! : Typo(s) alur kecepetan, Ooc dan masih banyak kesalahan lainya, jadi mohon kritik dan Sarannya ^^

Oke..

```Happy Reading Minna-san```

Mengapa?

Selalu aku yang ditatap dengan tatapan itu..

Apakah ada seseorang yang benar-benar menerimaku dengan tulus?

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Kenapa harus dia sih yang menggantikan si Teme?" ujar sesosok anak berambut pirang dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya- Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mana kutahu baka! Jangan Tanya padaku!" balas gadis berambut pink menyolok disebelah Naruto-Haruno Sakura.

"Hei kau! Kau itu tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke dari Tim Kakashi ini! Ingat itu!"ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk jari telunjuknya tepat didepan mukaku.

"Kalau begitu akan semakin mudah bagiku, aku tak ingin disamakan dengan seorang pengkhianat lemah yang pergi ke tempat Orochimaru hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan." Balasku ringan dengan senyum yang teroles dibibirku

DHUAAG

Naruto memukulku, tapi aku tetap tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Jangan tersenyum seperti itu!" ujar Naruto lagi sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulku lagi tapi langsung ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Maafkan dia karena memukulmu Sai," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu itu bukan senyum asli, melainkan senyum yang sama dengan senyum yang selalu kuperlihatkan.

DHUAGG

"Tapi, jangan pernah berharap aku akan meminta maaf padamu!" tukas Sakura setelah ia memukulku dengan kekuatannya yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia membuatku terpelanting sekitar dua meter dari tempatku berdiri sebelumnya. Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke! Jadi kuharap kau jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan nya didepanku!" ujar Sakura lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Aku menyeka ujung bibirku yang terasa asin oleh darah, lalu aku berdiri dan berkata.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau senyummu itu adalah palsu. Maaf, aku tidak akan pernah lagi menyebut namanya didepanmu." Kutorehkan lagi senyumku, dibuku dikatakan bahwa senyum bisa menenangkan suasana. Aku rasa Sasuke beruntung punya teman-teman seperti mereka, tapi dia bodoh karena meninggalkan teman-teman yang begitu peduli dengannya.

Harusnya dia senang memiliki teman-teman seperti Sakura dan Naruto, Harusnya dia bersyukur atas apa yang dimilikinya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ada orang yang tak pernah punya teman sekalipun dalam hidupnya, seperti.. Aku.

Setelah semuanya telah ditenangkan Oleh Yamato-_taichou, _Kami semua pun memutuskan untuk menginap disebuah penginapan terdekat.

Setelah itu kami semua pun makan malam bersama, aku merasa sedari tadi Yamato-_taichou _selalu memperhatikanku secara diam-diam. Aku tahu, dia pasti curiga padaku. Semua orang selalu saja merasa curiga saat aku hadir diantara mereka.

Mereka tidak tahu rasanya saat orang-orang menganggapmu bukan bagian dari mereka. Itu sangat sakit, tapi aku tak dapat mengungkapkannya, aku terus saja menyembunyikan semua masalahku dengan seulas senyum yang entah mengapa selalu membuat orang beranggapan bahwa aku adalah orang aneh. Dan yah.. aku telah terbiasa dengan tatapan menghina yang mereka selalu layangkan padaku.

Tak perlu khawatir dengan keadaanku, ini semua telah terjadi begitu seringnya.

Setelah menyiapkan makan malamku aku pun meninggalkan ruang makan itu dan langsung pergi menuju kamar ku.

Aku mencoba untuk tidur, melepaskan 'topeng ekspresi'-ku dan kembali mengingat ke masa lalu. Saat ada seseorang yang benar-benar memperhatikanku, Kakakku.

Shin namanya, dia adalah seorang Kakak yang sayang padaku, peduli dan perhatian padaku. Namun dia meninggal. Meninggalkan kusendirian dalam hidup yang terlampau kejam untuk kutinggali seorang diri. Tanpa seseorang pun yang ada untuk melindungiku.

Sakit, marah, senang, selalu kualami dan kupendam sendiri. Aku sangat merindukanmu Shin-nii..

Tanpa sadar setetes _liquid _bening menetes dari ujung mataku. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis. Mengingat masa lalu hanya akan membuatku tersakiti lebih dalam. Aku tidak punya masalalu, tidak punya nama dan tidak punya ekspresi yang berarti, aku harus kembali cam kan itu pada diriku.

Aku tidak dapat tidur malam ini. Padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul Sebelas malam, namun mataku belum dapat juga tertutup dengan sempurna.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Aku membuka jendela kamar dan keluar melalui itu.

Mencari udara segar, berharap bisa sedikit melenyapkan luka yang bersarang dihatiku, dan membantuku tidur agar aku bisa menenangkan diriku sejenak dalam mimpi-mimpi yang indah.

Ketika aku tengah berjalan, aku melihat sesuatu berwarna.. Merah muda? Agak samar-samar kulihat sebuah atau seseorang yang tengah duduk diujung sungai, entah apa yang dia lakukan disitu. Mana ada orang yang keluar larut malam begini kan? Oh maaf, kecuali aku tentunya.

Kuhampiri seseorang yang tengah menyendiri itu.

"Kenapa kau berada disini, Sai?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku?

Ia membalikkan badannya menghadapku, Ah ternyata itu Sakura. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam begini?

"Hai." Balasku sambil tersenyum sampai aku melihat dia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal. Aku memudarkan senyumku dan memasang muka asli ku, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Sai," ujarnya padaku sembari kembali membalikkan badannya melihat ke air sungai.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang dilakukan cewek bertenaga _monster_ ini malam-malam begini?" tanyaku sambil ikut duduk disampingnya-tidak terlalu dekat tapi aku dapat melihat raut wajah tak terimanya.

"Jangan menyebutku _monster_ jika kau tak ingin kubuat hancur." Balas nya dengan nada berbahaya. Aku harusnya tidak mengatakan itu, aku tak mau ujung bibirku sobek lagi akibat tinjuan supernya itu.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura," ucapku dengan meng-_ copy _ucapan Sakura sebelumnya.

Dia menoleh kearahku dan memandang mukaku, sebal.

"Oh baiklah tuan, aku sedang menatap pantulan bulan dari sungai ini." Ujarnya sambil melihat pantulan bulan purnama di air sungai yang mengalir pelan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada air sungai. Melihat pantulan bulan yang terlihat sangat indah.

"Kenapa tak menatapnya langsung? Kenapa malah melihat pantulannya di air?" tanyaku sedikit heran, jika bisa melihat yang asli kenapa harus melihat pantulannya?

"…" dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa menit, karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban aku pun berdiri bermaksud untuk kembali kekamarku dan tidur. Ketika aku sudah mulai berdiri dia berkata..

"Karena jika aku menatapnya langsung, aku takut ketika dia akan hilang saat awan menutupinya. Jika aku hanya menatap pantulannya, aku akan sedikit tenang karena yang kulihat bukan yang asli melainkan hanya sebuah pantulan.." dia berkata dengan tiba-tiba, aku kembali duduk disampingnya. Sedikit tak mengerti apa yang baru aja dia ucapkan.

Tapi aku memilih diam dan menatap pantulan bulan yang semakin lama semakin tertupi oleh awan.

Aku melirik kearah Sakura, gadis ini punya banyak sekali misteri. Terkadang dia ganas namun terkadang dia terlihat agak.. err rapuh?

"Hmm, menurutmu apa aku memang tidak pantas berada di Tim ini? Maksudku, kau dan Naruto terlihat sangat tidak senang ketika aku ada di Tim kalian." Aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya.

Dia terdiam sebentar, mungkin dia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku dan Naruto mungkin hanya belum bisa menggantikan Sasuke dengan orang lain. Karena bagiku dan Naruto, Sasuke adalah sahabat yang paling kami sayangi. Karena itu, saat Sasuke pergi kami berdua sangat terluka, sangat sangat terluka.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum pedih dan meletakkan tangan kanannya didepan dadanya.

"Saat dia pergi, aku selalu menangisinya setiap malam. Sampai membuat Naruto begitu menderita atas janjinya membawa Sasuke pulang untukku. Mungkin sekarang, malam ini aku bisa mulai sedikit demi sedikit melupakannya." Sambungnya sembari melepaskan tangannya dari dadanya. Dia menatapku sembari tersenyum.

"Yah dia akan selalu menjadi bagian dari Tim Kakashi.." ujarku agak pelan, sepertinya aku memang tak bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke Sasuke.

"Ya, dia akan selalu menjadi anggota tim ini. Dan kau tak akan pernah bisa menggantikannya, tapi kau adalah anggota baru Tim kami. Sekali anggota Tim, tetap anggota Tim! Naruto juga pasti menyukaimu, tapi dia masih perlu beradaptasi dengan sikapmu yang sangat menyebalkan itu." Balasnya agak sedikit kesal sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya didepan mukaku.

"Mungkin aku harus mengubah sifatku yang menyebalkan ini ya?" ucapku sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Ya! Itu harus! Aku pasti akan membantumu!" dia berucap dengan sangat antusias.

"Arigatou.." bisikku pelan.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun aku tersenyum dengan tulus.

.

.

.

-**The End**-

A/N : Hay readers-readers ku tercinta! #readers : muntah

Akhirnya saya membuat lagi satu fict oneshot pendek untuk menghibur kalian semua! ^o^

Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca.. m(_ _)m

Bagaimana bagus? Ooc? Apa masih ada typo?

Kritik dan saran diterima, silahkan tuangkan semuanya dikotak Review ^u^

_milkyways99_


End file.
